Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians)
Mate |origin = Rise of the Guardians |species = Human Winter Spirit |occupation = Guardian of Fun King of Childhood and Wild Things |home = Burgess |goal = Defeat Pitch Black and protect children of the world To be believed in and seen by children Find out about his past life |family = Mother Father Flee |friends = North Toothiana E. Aster Bunnymund Sandy Katherine Baby Tooth Mini-Fairies Jamie Bennett Man in the Moon Sophie Bennett Pippa Caleb Claude, Monty Cupcake Yetis Elves Sentinel Eggs Vanish Mother Nature,The Three Little Scaries Shadowbent (Frenemy) Nods |romance = Tooth (love interest; film) Katherine (love interest; books only) Vanish (love interest; books only) |enemies = E. Aster Bunnymund Pitch Black Nightmares Shadowbent (sometimes) |powers = Ice and Fun Magic Immortality |possessions = Staff |fate = Goes off to the North Pole with the rest of the Guardians. |type_of_hero = Elemental Nurturer }} Jackson Overland "Jack" Frost is the main protagonist of 2012 DreamWorks animated film, Rise of the Guardians and a main character in Guardians of Childhood ''as '''Nightlight', the messenger of the Man in the Moon, Background Jack Frost lived in the 1700s and had a mother and a sister. He used to have too much fun and never wanted to grow up. During a cold winter, Jack and his younger sister went to play outside and skate outside. However, during this incident, Jack's sister began crying to her brother that she was scared. However Jack told her instead they were going to have a little fun like they do everyday. In a stroke of luck, Jack was able to save his baby sister by throwing her to safety. However, Jack slipped through the ice, much to his sister's horror. During this time, the Man in the Moon watched and decided to resurrect Jack Frost as a guardian. Sometime after being resurrected, Jack's first thing he saw was darkness and was scared until he rose out from the lake and saw the Moon and wasn't scared anymore. Jack saw a staff when gazing at his appearance. During this time, Jack's memories were gone, and he had no idea who he was in his former life. The moon provided Jack with a staff and only his name. Jack used the staff and was excited for his newfound powers. During his new discoveries, Jack briefly lost control while flying. When he landed on a branch, Jack saw a village nearby and entered, trying to catch the attention of a boy who ran straight past him. No one could hear the boy, causing Jack to be lonely and desire to be seen by children. Jack began starting fun with others, causing Snow days for children. During one of his misadventures, Jack set off a blizzard on Easter Sunday in 1968, causing him to attract the wrath of the Easter Bunny, who developed a small grudge against Jack that would last for forty-four years. Personality After years and years of isolation, Jack Frost became used to being alone, he was what you would call a loner. However, he did not like being unseen by children. Despite his desire to be seen, he did not stoop down to Pitch's level, choosing to be seen by children who want to believe in him, not children who fear him. Before Jack was even a guardian, Jack was happy with what he did by giving children what they began calling "Snow days" and beginning snowball fights, an early sign that Jack's job was being the Guardian of Fun. Initially, Jack refused the role as a Guardian and doesn't take his it seriously, even stating that they wouldn't want him anyways because while they are all "hard work and deadlines" and he's "snowballs and fun times." However, because he saved his human, child sister when he was a human, Jack is proven to being a true guardian of childhood. North sees his Guardian potential within, as did the Man in the Moon, Tooth, Sandy, and eventually, Bunny. According to Pitch, his greatest fear is that the Guardians will never accept him as one of them and afraid that he will fly off with his memories once Jack has them.This is proven true when he accidentally misleads the Guardians to believing he traded away Baby Tooth with his own memories. Jack became hurt and left the Guardians, who didn't even bother to hear his side of the story. Physical Appearance Before Jack was Jack Frost, he used to have brown hair and warm, chocolate brown eyes. Jack also significantly had , fair skin, and once wore a white v-neck shirt and brown vest, and his trousers and poncho were colored the same After Jack was resurrected by the Man in the Moon as a spirit, he had white hair that looked like snow and his once brown eyes had become blue. Stuck at the age of fourteen to seventeen, Jack stays in his teenager form. He had begun wearing a blue hoody that had white, winter pattern, allegedly it was made by mice. According to Tooth, his teeth are "white as freshly fallen snow." Jack is also barefoot, and has a magical staff shaped with a G. His fair skin had become paler. Tooth and her fairies were attracted to Jack by his looks, proving he has a charming and handsome view about himself. Powers * Winter Magic - Being Jack Frost, he had complete power over winter. ** Cyrokinesis: Jack had the ability to summon snow, ice, frost, and bolts of ice. However, throughout most of his times as Jack Frost, Jack learned that he could control his own power over magic. Jack was able to freeze over an oncoming storm of nightmares without him ever realizing it. Jack is actually a very powerful individual. ** Animation: Jack is also able to do animation, to an extent. Jack is shown to make drawings from the ice he creates on a window and bring them to life. When Jamie was losing faith in the Guardians, Jack drew a bunny and was able to bring it to life as it jumped around and unleashed snow. ** Ice Breathing:'''Due to being a spirit of Winter, Jack was able to breath out cool ice, which eh blows on with a snowball that turns it into a blue color. * '''Fun Manipulation: Jack was able to manipulate fun and spread it throughout the world because of his snowballs that can put people under fun influences, bringing it a person's inner fun. Appearances Rise of the Guardians While appearing as Nightlight in the books, Jack Frost made his film debut in the 2013 film, Rise of the Guardians.At the beginning of the film, the earliest memory he ever had was awakening from the darkness and seeing the Man in the Moon, who only tells Jack his full name: Jack Frost. Experiencing the winter powers he was given, Jack attempts to interact with the children and adults in the nearby village. However, he finds that none of them can see nor hear him. The teenage spirit reveals that his name was the only thing Manny told him and had not heard from him for the past three-hundred years. During the three hundred years of isolation, Jack Frost spent most of his time spreading joy to children. Despite not being seen by children, Jack enjoyed seeing them playing on snow days. During the blizzard of '68, he accidentally set off an eternal winter on Easter, earning the wrath of Bunnymund (known as the Easter Bunny to Believers). Three hundred years later, Jack was chosen by the Man in the Moon to be the latest Guardian, despite the protests of Bunnymund. After failing to impress Jamie Bennett and his group of friends, Jack looks to the Man in the Moon for answers, but as always, he doesn't receive answers from Manny. Shortly after watching Sandy's dreamsand roaming around Burgess, Jack hears a suspicious noise, following it to an alley, where he is kidnapped by Bunny and two Yetis and taken to the North Pole. After being released, Jack is shocked to find all four of the Guardians there, where he is greeted by North, who asks if the Yetis treated him well. Sarcastically, Jack says he loves being thrown in a sack and tossed into a magic portal. He is introduced to the other Guardians, Toothiana, who takes interest in Jack's teeth, and Sandy, who attempts to explain the situation of Pitch Black to Jack but finds he can't produce the proper picture. During the interaction, Jack asks North if he is on the naughty list. However, he informs the winter spirit that while he holds record for being on it, they will start with a clean slate, since Jack is a guardian now. Outraged, Jack refuses to become a Guardian. The others explain that they don't just bring joy to children, they also protect them and that Pitch Black is up to something. Jack is informed by Tooth that he was chosen to be the next Guardian the previous night.This eventually leads up to an argument between Jack and Bunny but it is stopped when North tells Jack to walk with him. After a small walk through North's workshop, he asks Jack what his center was. The young man is confused until North shows him a Russian nesting doll and explains that his center is spreading wonder and joy to other children. North asks Jack what is his own but the winter spirit does not know what his is. In response, North allows Jack to keep the small part of the doll. Bunny goes to inform North that there is trouble at the tooth palace. At first, Jack refuses to follow; However, upon seeing the sleigh, he decides to accompany them. ''Guardians of Childhood'' book series In the timeline established in the book series, Jack Frost was once the Harold of the Man in the Moon before becoming Jack Frost. Relationships Gallery Trivia * Jack is based on Jack Frost from Norse Mythology and winter folklore. * Jack's signature color includes blue and white. * Errol Flynn's Robin Hood and J.M Barrie's Peter Pan are listed among Jack Frost's inspiration for William Joyce when creating Jack for his series. * Out of all his believers, Jack has a special connection towards Jamie Bennett even before he had become a Guardian.Some fans have theorized that Jamie is a descendant of Jack's sister, therefore, a descendant of Jack Frost himself, to an extent. * According to William Joyce, Jack is stuck at the age of fourteen ** However, on some occassions, the creators of the film say Jack is frozen at the age of seventeen. ** An app states Jack is actually stuck at eighteen. (Rise of the Guardians App) * For at least fourty four years, Jack and Bunny had a rivalry with each other due to the blizzard of '68. Navigation Category:Rise of the Guardians Characters Category:DreamWorks Characters Category:Immortals Category:Protagonists Category:Animated Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Males